


you're the virus (to my heart)

by CommanderPickUpLines



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lexa is a dork, Pick Up Lines, clarke is fucking whipped, demisexual lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderPickUpLines/pseuds/CommanderPickUpLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: I desperately need you to fix my laptop but please don’t judge me for my browser history AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meet up

Great. 

This is exactly what Clarke needed, for her laptop to get a virus when she needed to write an essay for her class that was due in a few hours. To be honest it wasn't even her fault..... ok so maybe it was. She probably shouldn't have been on her laptop looking up whatever weird shit she was after she got drunk last night with Raven and Octavia. And to make things even worse today was Sunday and all the tech stores plus the libraries we're closed. Clarke was doomed and she knew it. Clarke scrambled for her phone and dialed Octavia's number. 

'Hello?' Octavia croaked probably having just woken up. 

'Hey O, um listen so after you and Raven left last night I uh may or may not have went on my laptop and searched weird shit online and now I may or may not have a virus? So would you like happen to know any tech majors or something?' 

'Jesus christ Griffin, you woke me up from the amazing dream I was having cause you couldn't keep your freaky ass thoughts to yourself?' 

'Yeah I did, but seriously O do you know anyone?' Clarke desperately pleaded. 

'Ugh um.... Yeah I do know someone. Her name's Lexa, she's not a tech major but she knows her way with computers. I'll text you her number.' 

'Thanks O, I owe you!' 

'Fuck yeah you do.' Octavia mumbled before hanging up. Several minutes later Clarke received a text with Lexa's number. 

 **Small Blake:** xxx-xxx-xxx here ya go dipshit

Clarke grinned at her oh so loving friend's text. The blonde typed the number in her contact list and sent a message. 

**unknown number:** uh hi u don't know me but i'm friends with Octavia and she said u know ur way with computers? 

The reply came a few minutes later. 

**tech chick:** Yes I do. Why do you ask?

 **unknown number:** um ok so theres this virus on my computer and i was wondering if you could help me out? i can like pay u or whatever

 **tech chick:** I'm free till 6pm. When would you like me to take a look at it?

 **unknown number:** how about at the ark café in 40 minutes? 

**tech chick:** I'll be there. 

**unknown number:** ok great, thank u so much! btw my name's Clarke just so u know

Clarke set her phone down on her bed and skipped over to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she strode over to her closet and took out a plain white t-shirt, a red flannel and denim jeans. After Clarke applied a light amount of makeup she gathered her laptop bag, keys and left. 

\-----

(At the café) 

Clarke arrived 10 minutes early so she decided to order a coffee and something to eat. She started to make small talk with her friend Monty who worked there to keep busy.  
Clarke looked down at her father's watch. Lexa should arrive at any moment now.

The bells on the café door went off and brunette walked in and Clarke swear she saw stars. The brunnette was absolutely stunning. Her hair was in a braid that must have at least taken an hour to braid. She was wearing a short sleeved white button up with little anchors spread across the whole shirt, skinny black jeans and black vans. Clarke prayed to the queer gods hoping that was Lexa. And sure enough the brunette strode to where Clarke was sitting and stook her hand out.

'Hi, I'm Lexa. Are you Clarke?' Lexa asked not sure if she got the right person.

Clarke stood up and took Lexa's hand in her own. 

_God her hands were so soft I wonder what they would feel like tou- Get it together Griffin! You only just met her and you're already thinking about having sex with her._

Clarke cleared her voice trying to regain her thoughts.

'Uh yeah that's me. Listen I really appreciate you helping me out. You're really saving my ass here and to be honest I don't even know why you agreed to helping me out, I mean you don't even know who I am and I should really stop talking now cause I'm rambling.......' 

Lexa grinned; 'It's nothing Clarke.' 

The brunette went to go sit down across from Clarke in the booth. After some seconds of awkward silence Lexa cleared her throat.

'I'm going to go order coffee. Could you get your computer started while I do?' Lexa asked. 

Clarke nodded and proceded to unzip her laptop bag while Lexa walked over to the counter.Lexa paid for her coffee and walked back to where Clarke sat but this time choosing to sit next to the blonde. 

'May I?' Lexa asked gesturing to the computer. 

'Oh yeah of course.' 

Lexa took the laptop, placed it in front of her opening a web browser and files and started clicking away. Clarke got distracted and stopped paying attention to the screen and fixated on Lexa herself, still not over at how hot Lexa was. The blonde let her eyes roam over Lexa's godly toned biceps over to her neck then following her incredibly sexy jawline up to her plump lips. Clarke came back to her senses when Lexa coughed realizing that she had been staring so the blonde took her phone and texted Octavia. 

**Lowkey mama bear:** i love u but i also hate u at the same time. 

**Little Blake:** mind telling me y? 

**Lowkey mama bear:** U DIDNT TELL ME THAT LEXA WAS HOT AF? I swear i almost passed out at how hot she is. Did i mention how hot she is?

 **Little Blake:** god u already sound whipped. 

Clarke looked up from her screen to see where Lexa was at with her laptop and froze when she saw that the brunette was looking through her browser history.

'Fuck. I- uh- shit- I can explain.' 

'I'm very curious as to how you're going to explain...' Lexa looked at the screen before continuing; 'do ducks have penises?' the brunette looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk on her face. 

'Oh god did I really look that up? Um well long story short, I got drunk with friends last night and when they left for some reason drunk me searched weird shit up online. I don't even remeber why I looked up half of the things I did.' Clarke quickly explained. 

'That's pretty anti-climatic Clarke.' Lexa teased. 

'Well what did you expect?' Clarke asked curious as to see what the brunette would say.

'To be honest, I was thinking that you had a fetish for male duck genitalia. Because you then proceded to look up pictures.... and videos. Of ducks having intercourse' Lexa said with a straight face before she started to laugh. 

_Oh no even her laugh is sexy. I could listen to that laugh all day. I'm so fucked._

'Yeah no, definitely not.' Clarke said shaking her head smiling. 

They both stared at each other for a bit too long to still be considered 'friendly' before they looked away, both blushing. Clarke watched Lexa delete her browser history 

'Thanks.' 

'No problem.' Lexa said winking at Clarke before she continued doing whatever it is she was doing. If Clarke wasn't blushing enough before she sure as hell was now. 

A few minutes passed and Clarke was getting tired of the silence and Octavia wasn't replying to her texts. She knew she should've taken her sketch pad, she was itching to draw the beautiful stranger that was sitting next to her fixing her laptop.

'Why are you helping me?' Clarke asked abruptly. 

'Excuse me?' 

'You have no idea who I am but you still agreed to helping me out. Why?' 

'I owed Octavia a favor and she asked me to help you out.... plus you offered to pay me and I could use the cash.' Lexa explained. 

'Oh.' Clarke said feeling disappointed for some reason. 

'Plus you're cute so that's also a bonus.' Lexa said having noticed Clarke's face sadden. At that the blonde bit her lip and blushed suddenly finding the table very interesting. 

Another 15 minutes passed by and Lexa finally stopped typing and clicking. She closed the laptop, clasped her hands and turned to look at Clarke. 

'Your laptop is officially virus free.' Lexa said with a smile. 

'Seriously? Oh my god Lexa thank you! You're amazing.' Clarke lunged forward attacking Lexa in a hug. The brunette was about to return the hug before Clarke came to her senses of what she just did pulled back quickly. 

'Oh shit sorry Lexa I got a bit too excited.' Clarke apologized tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. 

'It's nothing. I'm glad you're happy.' Lexa said waving her off. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Clarke snapped her fingers. 

'Right! I still need to pay you.'

Lexa put her hands over Clarke stopping her from opening her laptop bag to get her wallet. 

'Clarke it's fine you don't have to pay me.' 

'But you said you needed the money.' 

'I do, but then again don't all college students? I can't take your money for this.' Lexa said trying to reassure Clarke.

'Then at least let me take you out for dinner. Or a drink, or I don't know whatever you want.' Clarke quickly said before she could talk herself out of it. 

'Are you asking me out on a date, Clarke?' Lexa asked teasingly 

'Depends. Are you going to say yes?' 

Lexa waited a few seconds before answering; 'I'd love to.' 


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo Lexa takes Clarke on a date.... and is a total freakin dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so u guys requested and I delivered

Clarke was freaking out.  


She was pacing back and forth through her apartment like a mad woman. She was extremely nervous and had no idea what to wear on the date with Lexa tonight. Thankfully Raven and Octavia had nothing to do today so they agreed on helping Clarke out.   


'Calm yourself Griffin. It's just a date. You've been on plenty before, so what's the big deal? I mean sure she's probably the hottest human being alive bu-.'   


There was a knock on the door and Clarke rushed over to it, janking it open and was met with Raven and Octavia. The mechanic had her arm wrapped around Octavia's waist and she was flashing her signature smirk.  


'Wo princess you look like shit. But no worries your lord and savior Raven Reyes and her incredibly hot girlfriend are here to help.' Raven said while stepping in to Clarke's apartment with Octavia by her side. The blonde closed the door and immediately started pacing again.   


'I have no idea what to where on this date. Like what if I wear something that Lexa doesn't like and she runs-' 'Clarke.' '-off and tells me never to call or text her again? What does-' 'Clarke.' '-Lexa even like? Dresses? Casual wear? I don't even know if I have any dres-.'   


'CLARKE!' Raven and Octavia both shouted.   


'Shit. Sorry I'm just really nervous about this date. I know I've only known her for like 3 days but there's just something about her.' Clarke explains waving her hands all over the place.   


'Whipped. Totally whipped.' Octavia sighs. 'Ok look Clarke,' The brunette walks towards Clarke putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. 'I'm sure that Lexas going to think you're hot as fuck no matter what you wear, and I'm sure that the date is going to go fine. So calm your tits and go take a shower while Raven and I pick out some outfits from your closet.'   


Clarke nodded and did as Octavia said.   


15 minutes passed and Clarke was clean and freshly shaved. She stepped out of the bathroom with only a white towel covering herself and walked over to her bed where Raven and Octavia had lain out a plain navy blue tank top, black jeans and a leather jacket. Clarke let the towel fall and began to dress herself. When Clarke was done she strode over to the living room where Octavia and Raven were making out.  


'Hey not-lesbians would you stop making out on my couch.' Clarke said, startling them. Raven removed herself from Octavia and stood up.   


'Damn princess, you look hot. If I weren't already in a happy relationship I would totally hit that.' Raven grinned.   


'So would I.' Octavia agreed.   


'You guys are so weird.' Clarke said shaking her head.   


The blonde moved over to her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water and downed the whole thing.   


'Someones thirsty.' Raven said poking her tongue through her teeth.   


'Fuck off Raven.'   


'Ooh and feisty.' The mechanic teased further.   


Clarke groaned and looked down at her watch. It was only 6:40 pm and Lexa was picking her up at 7. That was 20 minutes to try and calm her nerves. Or at least try to.   


'Clarke get your ass over here and sit down.' Octavia ordered.   
The blonde wasn't in the mood to protest so she complied and sauntered over to the couch and sat between Raven and Octavia.   


'We're going to tell you the story of our first date.' Raven said   


'But I already know the story. You've told me it like 20 times.'   


'So lets make it 21.'   


Clarke groaned and Octavia launched her into the story of how Raven had broken them in to a tennis court where she had set up a tent so they could watch Octavia's favorite tv show Orphan black on her laptop before a security guard busted them and they fled the scene. Clarke looked down at her screen that indicated that it had just turned 7 o'clock. And sure enough right on the clock there was a knock on the door.   


'Shit,' Clarke stood up and looked at Raven and Octavia. 'Go hide in my room till I leave, and don't have sex in my bed.' The blonde warned.   


'What you're not gonna intro-.'   


'GO!' Clarke yelled, not to loud enough for Lexa to hear.   


'Rude.' Raven uttered grabbing Octavia and dragging them to Clarke's bedroom.   


Clarke took a deep breath before striding over to her door and opening it. The blonde's breath hitched when she saw Lexa. Once again the brunette was incredibly gorgeous. This time her hair wasn't in a braid but hanging loose. She was wearing a baseball tee with grey sleeves, the same tight black jeans she wore the day at the café and black janoski max'. How was it possible for a human being to look so damn attractive in such simple clothing?  


'Wow you look amazing.'   


'Thank you, you're not too bad yourself Clarke.' Lexa winked. 'Shall we?'   


'Oh yeah of course.'   


Clarke closed the door behind her and followed Lexa to her car outside. The brunette opened the passenger door for Clarke.   


'I thought they said chivalry was dead.'   


'Not as long as I'm alive.' Lexa said before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side, climbing in her car.   


'Very original.' Clarke teased once Lexa started up her car.  


Lexa shrugged; 'I try.' The brunette pulled out of her parking space and sped off.   


'So where are we going?' Clarke asked.   


'The Grounders bar, they make some of the best drinks in the city.'   


'Oh yeah I've heard of that place. I've always wanted to go check it out but I never got around to doing it.'   


'Well now you will.' Lexa smiled  


The drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.   
\-----   
Lexa and Clarke both decided to sit at the bar instead of a table.   


'Hey sis, the usual?' a bartender asked.   


'Yeah, thanks Anya.'   


'No problem, one Commander coming up.' Anya said before she walked off to make Lexa her drink.   


'Sis?' Clarke asked   


'Yeah, she runs the place along with my adoptive mother Indra and father Gustus.' Lexa explained.   


'That's pretty cool. I mean not the adoptive part. Shit. I- uh- mean being adopted is also cool cause you know then you know you're parents actually wantded you but I'm not saying that your real parents didn't want you and I should really stop talking cause I'm making it worse but you just make me really nervous and I-'  
Lexa placed her hand above Clarke's making her shut up.   


'Clarke it's fine, I never kne-.'   


'Here's your drink, Commander. And what can I get your lady friend?' Anya interupted.   


'Uh....'   


'She'll have a Skaikru.' Lexa said ordering for her.  


'Sure thing.' Anya nodded walking off again.  


'So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by my sister. I didn't know my biological parents very well, they died in a car crash when I was 4. After that Anya and I bounced a bit back a forth between foster homes before Indra and Gustus adopted us. We couldn't ask for better parents.' Lexa explained   


'I'm sorry about your biological parents. But it's nice to see that you're happy with the family you have now.' Clarke smiled at Lexa. The brunette doing the same.  


'So Clarke tell me, what are you studying?' Lexa said changing the topic.   


The next hour or two went on like that. Lexa and Clarke asking each other questions about their lives, getting to know each other.   


They now we're both a bit tipsy but no where near from done with this date when Lexa got an idea.  


'Hey Clarke.'   


'Yeah?'   


'Did you sit on sugar?' Lexa genuinely asked.   


'Uh?' Clarke furrowed her brow and got up from the bar stool to look. There was no sugar so she sat back down.   


'No...' Clarke said still not understanding what was going on.   


'Cause you got a sweet ass.' Lexa said with a straight face.   


Clarke burst out laughing and Lexa tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Anya having witnessed the exchange just face palmed herself not believing her younger sister just did that.   


\------  


'Hey Clarke.'   


'Hm?'   


'Are you Google cause you're everything I'm searching for.' Lexa said trying another one of her pick up lines.  


Clarke blushed at that one, looking away.   


\------   


'Clarke I need to tell you something.'   


'What's wrong?' Clarke asked full of concern.   


'When I first saw you I looked for a signature, cause every masterpiece has one.'   


'God I didn't know you were such a sap Lexa.' Clarke said smiling.   


\------  


'Hey Commander the bar is gonna close soon.' Anya told Lexa.   


Lexa just nodded.   


'Why does Anya call you Commander?' Clarke asked   


'Cause I always order a Commander when I come here.' Lexa explained.   


'Makes sense.' The blonde nodded.  


'Hey Clarke.'  


'Yeah?'   


'People call me the Commander but you can call me tonight.' Lexa smirked.   


'I can't believe this.' Anya muttered to herself.   


'I'll be sure to do that.' Clarke winked.   


\------   


They both were in no shape of driving so Lexa called them a cab to drive them back to Clarke's apartment. Lexa told the cab driver to wait so she could walk Clarke to her door.   


'I really had an amazing night Lexa.' Clarke said when they reached her door.   


'I had an amazing night too.' The brunette smiled.   


'You know I'm actually really glad my laptop got that virus.'   


'Me too.' Lexa agreed  


'Clarke.'   


'Yes Lexa?'

'My servers might not go down but I do.'   


'Oh my god Lexa I can't believe you.' Clarke buried her face into her hands, laughing.   


When Clarke looked back up at Lexa she noticed their close proximity. She looked at Lexa's plump lips, if she just tilted her head a bit and leaned forward she could......  


Clarke's heart fluttered when she felt another pair of lips gently brush against hers. The blonde raised her hand to Lexa's neck pulling her forward into the kiss. Clarke felt light headed, Lexa's lips we're even softer than she imagined. Lexa intertwined their fingers.  


_Is this real? Am I seriously kissing not only the hottest person alive but also the biggest nerd ever? Thank you queer gods for blessing me on this fine day._   


The blonde bit Lexa's bottom lip causing her to let out a small moan. But to Clarke's dismay Lexa pulled away before she could deepen the kiss more.   


'Oh shit, I'm so-' Clarke tried to apologize but Lexa shut her up with another kiss, but pulled away again soon after.   


'Clarke, it's fine. But I tend not to sleep with people on the first date. I need some time to get to know you more.' Lexa explained.   


'Demisexual?' Clarke asked.  


Lexa just nodded and leaned in for another kiss.  


'Goodnight Clarke.' Lexa whispered against the blondes lips before pulling away and walking off.   


When Clarke was safely inside she did a victory dance.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? feedback? suggestions for chap 3?
> 
> if u guys ever wanna message me or send me prompts feel free to hit me up: yousexxyasshole.tumblr.com


	3. I love you's and Orphan Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alot of shit happens, enjoy

Clarke and Lexa had agreed on taking things slow so they continued to go on dates to get to know each other better. They were currently on their 4th date walking back to Clarke’s apartment after having had a picnic at the park.

‘I swear I can’t believe you haven’t heard of Orphan Black and the queen of acting that is Tatiana Maslany.’ Clarke shook her head.

‘I’m sure she can’t be **that** good Clarke.’ Lexa said.

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide. Lexa looked back at her, confused as to why she stopped.

‘I’m sorry.... d-did you just say what I think you said?’

‘Yes......’ Lexa said unsure of herself.

‘Ok Lexa it’s time for us to have a talk.... and by talk I mean we are going back to my apartment to binge watch the first season of Orphan Black so I can prove to you how wrong you just are.’

‘Clarke if there is something you must know about me is that I am never wrong.’

‘Well there’s a first time for anything sweet cheeks.’ Clarke winked and continued to walk, grabbing Lexa’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Lexa just sighed and shook her head.

‘So what is this Orphan Black even about?’ Lexa asked.

‘Clones, clones and more clones.... oh and science girlfr-.’ The blonde’s explanation was cut off by a voice that made her stomach hurl. She thought she would never have had to hear it again.

‘Clarke!’ Finn, her ex-boyfriend, came jogging up to her and Lexa.

‘Shit.’ The blonde said under her breath.

‘What do you want Finn.’ Clarke spat.

‘Clarke, look I’m sorry for what I did. Can’t we just put all of this behind us and start over? I know what I did was wrong but I was drunk and you were off visiting your mom for a week, I was lonely. But please Clarke, I miss you and I want you back.’ Finn pleaded.

‘Yeah well too fucking bad. I don’t. Now fuck off, when I said I never wanted to see you again I meant it.’

‘Come on princess, please....’ Finn tried reaching for Clarke’s hand but the blonde slapped his hand away.

‘Don’t touch me and stop calling me that.’

‘Oh come on Cl-’

‘I think it’s best you leave.’ Lexa chimed in staring daggers at Finn.

Finn, not having noticed the brunettes presence, ignored her and tried again.

‘Please Clarke I-’

This time Lexa gently pushed Clarke back stepping in Finn’s line of sight.

Lexa and Finn we’re about the same height but somehow Lexa seemed to be towering over him. Her shoulders we’re rigid and her arms were clasped behind her back. The brunette clenched her jaw and stared Finn down, making him shiver.

‘Leave. Now.’ Lexa growled.

‘This isn’t any of your business.’ Finn retorted trying to stand taller.

‘Yes it is. Now I’m going to ask you once more to leave. I would advise you to do so because I won’t ask again.’

‘What are you, her girlfriend?’ Finn spat choosing to ignore Lexa’s warning.

At this Lexa deadpanned. We’re they girlfriends? I mean yeah, they went on dates, held hands and made out in the back seat of her car, but they hadn’t labeled it yet.

‘Yeah, she is.’ Clarke pipped up, stepping next to Lexa.

Both Lexa and Finn looked at Clarke in surprise, but the blonde ignored them and continued.

‘Now if I were you I would take Lexa’s advice seriously but seeing as you can’t take anything in your life serious I’m going to do you a solid and leave myself....with _my girlfriend_.’ Clarke said, grabbing Lexa’s hand and walked past Finn shoving him in the process.

‘Is that what you think? That I didn’t take our relationship seriously?’ Clarke ignored him and kept walking with Lexa by her side.

‘Clarke, wait!’ Finn said jogging after them.

When he caught up to the blonde he grabbed her hand, spinning her around but before he could say anything Lexa’s fist connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards to the ground.

‘You bitch!’ Finn cried out. She had split his lip, making him bleed, with the force of her punch and she was quite proud of herself.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist dragging her away from Finn. The rest of the walk back to Clarke’s apartment was in silence.

Lexa was in deep thought, her head was swarming with questions.  
_Have we been girlfriends this whole time? How could I have known? How could I have not know? Did Clarke just say that to make Finn jealous? What if Clarke doesn’t even want to be my girlfriend?_

Lexa was so worked up about the whole situation the she didn’t notice that they we’re already standing in front of Clarke’s door.

‘So do you still want to come in? Or you know you don’t have to, cause I totally understand if you don’t want to with the whole Finn situation. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him its just that I didn’t want to revisit all those bad memories or for you to think that I-’

Lexa cut Clarke’s rambling off by kissing her. It’s the only thing that seemed to make Clarke shut up immediately.

The brunette pulled back before their sweet kiss would turn out into a full on make out session. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

‘I did it again, didn’t I.’ Clarke asked looking down, probably to hide her blush.

Lexa just gave her a firm nod. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Clarke broke it.

‘Do you wanna be my girlfriend?’ The blonde asked in a small voice.

‘What?’ Lexa asked, not quite sure if she had heard the question correctly.

‘Do you want to be my girlfriend?’ Clarke tried again, this time asking with more confidence.

Lexa looked at her with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but before she could she felt another pair of lips crashing into her own.

‘Yes.’

‘Yes.’

‘And yes.’

Lexa said in between kisses. Clarke smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the brunettes’s waist. They stood like that, kissing, for a bit longer before Lexa pulled away and rested her forehead on Clarke’s.

‘Why don’t we continue this inside.’ Lexa suggested.

Clarke understanding what Lexa meant nodded and pulled away to fish her keys out of her bag to unlock the door.

Once inside Clarke dropped her bag and keys onto her couch and took Lexa’s hand, guiding them to her bedroom.

\-----

‘Fuck Lexa!’ Clarke cried out loudly. Her orgasm hit her hard, the waves of pleasure spreading through her whole body making her back arch from the bed and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

When Lexa was sure Clarke had rode out her orgasm she removed her fingers from Clarke’s slick heat and rolled onto her back next to the blonde. The blonde propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the goddess, that was Lexa, in her bed.

‘Wow.’ Was the only thing Clarke said.

‘Wow indeed.’ Lexa chuckled.

‘I think that’s the best sex I’ve ever had.’

‘Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that.’ Lexa teased.

‘Stop being so smug, you dork.’

‘You love it.’

Clarke shook her head, ‘No I don’t.’

‘You sure about that?’ Lexa got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

‘Yes.’ Clarke nodded.

‘Wrong answer.’

Before Clarke could respond she was pushed back onto the mattress and Lexa’s fingers were attacking her sides.

‘Lexa stop!’ Clarke giggled trying to get away from the brunettes prying fingers.

‘Admit it!’

‘Ok! ok! I love it! I love you!’ Clarke’s eyes went wide with the realization of what she just said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the blonde’s apartment door followed by a, ‘Hey gal pals stop fucking and come open the door! We brought food!’

Clarke groaned.

‘I’m guessing that is the famous Raven you’ve told me so much about?’ Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded and Lexa leaned down meeting the blonde in a passionate kiss, pulling away when there was another knock on the door.

‘I love you too.’ The brunette whispered against Clarke’s lips before letting herself fall back onto the mattress.

Clarke stood up, much to her dismay, and pulled some clothes on.

‘Get dressed while I go distract these two so they don’t barge in while you’re half naked.’

‘I’m taking that it wouldn’t be the first time?’

‘You don’t even know.’ Clarke said shaking her head before closing the door behind her.

When Lexa was done getting dressed she stepped out of Clarke’s bedroom and in to the living room to be met with her girlfriend clinging on to, what she presumed to be, Raven’s back and Octavia eating chips.

‘Hey Lexa.’ The smaller brunette greeted her and continued to watch the two friends..... do what ever it was they were doing as if it was the most normal thing she had ever seen.

‘Hey dipshits, Lexa’s here.’ Octavia informed the two.

Raven turned around, with Clarke still clinging to her back, and stared at Lexa.

‘Get off my back Griffin.’

Clarke did as Raven said and removed herself from Raven.

‘Hi I’m Raven Reyes, the living proof that god is real.’ The darker skinned girl introduced herself with a smirk, walking towards Lexa sticking her hand out.

Behind Raven, Clarke groaned.

‘Lexa Woods.’ Lexa said shaking Raven’s hand.

‘Yeah I know, Clarke here wouldn’t shut up about you. You know I’ve got to admit, she wasn’t exaggerating when she said how hot you were,’ Raven paused to look Lexa up and down, ‘Not as hot as me though.’ Raven winked.

‘Uhm.... thank you?’ Lexa said not really knowing how to respond.

‘There is one thing that Clarke told me that I didn’t stomach very well though.’

‘And that is?’ Lexa said furrowing her eyebrows.

‘That you haven’t watched Orphan Black.’

‘WHAT?!?’ Octavia shouted. ‘When did Clarke tell you that and why wasn’t I informed?’

‘I told her when you were stuffing your face with _my_ food.’ Clarke said.

‘Oh.... well you know what that means right.’ Octavia said.

‘What?’ Lexa asked slightly afraid.

‘It’s time for you to binge watch the greatest show known to womankind.’ Raven said.

Lexa, soon after, was sitting on the couch with Clarke cuddling up to her, Raven and Octavia doing the same on the other side of the couch, watching the first episode of Orphan Black. After the opening credits had played Raven, Octavia and Clarke simultaneously whispered,

‘Welcome to the trip.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you guys enjoyed this story I really enjoyed writing it and i appreciate all your nice comments on my previous chapters it really means alot :) 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: yousexxyasshole.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? feedback? do u want me to write another chapter?


End file.
